2015 National Census
Stats.del, a property of the Delongo Board, conducted a Census on the behalf of the Delongo Ministry in November 2015. Below are the official results for how many people lived in the PDRD on 1 November of that year. The results were unveiled on 30 December 2015. The People's Democractic Republic of Delongo has a population of 743,057,000 '''people, making it the third most populated country in the world. Since 2014 there has been a net gain of 205,287,000 people. Blix Meadows '''Provincial Population: 180,000 ▼ Urban Population: 7,540 ▲ Net loss of 4,000 people. This could be due to mass-emigration from remote areas, lack of immigration to remote areas, low birth rates, and above-average median age levels. Calclyn Provincial Population: 5,920,000 '▲ '''Urban Population: 5,440,000 '▲ Claymore Tri '''Provincial Population: 7,900,000 ▼ Urban Population: 6,819,000 ▼ A net loss of ????? was likely caused due to political instability during the summer of 2014. In un expected turn of events due to unforseen circumstances, rural populations grew while urban populations dwindled. Justalign Provincial Population: 404,000 ▲ Urban Population: 310,175 '''▲ likely due to immigration as a popular destination for all peoples. Justaling is also home to higher-than-avergae birth rates, and lower average-ages. Emigration from rural to urban areas has lead to significantly larger urban populations without a provincial population gain. Las Forstain '''Provincial Population: 3,850,000 ▲ Urban Population: 2,552,000 ▲ Net gain of ????? due to increasing popualrity of the region, particularly Central and Northwestern Las Forstain. The region grows as 'cottage country', but fails to see consistent, sustainable populations. Immigration to urban regions benefits the urban areas as emigration in rural regions divide the province into rural and urban strickly. New Adimoore Provincial Population: 92,000,000 ▲ Urban Population: 81,650,000 ▲ Net gain of ??????? caused by immigration, rural migration to cities, and slow-term growth in urban areas from sub-urban areas. New Adimoore is believed to be on the verge of a population boom over the next five years. New Rupertland Provincial Population: 49,210,000 ▲ Urban Population: 33,925,000 ▲ ''' '''Island Population: 46,710,000 ▲ Ile-Urbaine Population: 30,215,000 (23,310 listed) ▲ Net gain of ???????? is due to high immigration, primarily. Please note that due to seperation of the UNLA and the province, numbers may appear confusing, but they have ''been accounted for. Province of the City of Sienfield '''Provincial Population: 2,210,000 ▼' Urban Population: 1,953,700▼ Net loss of 13,700,000 caused by major political instability. Most of population has moved to New Adimoore, Quad-Blix, the USA, and Vue Baie Quad-Blix Provincial Population: 495,076,000 ▲ Urban Population: 420,209,000 ▲ Net gain of ???????? due to major immigration, rural migration, and attraction to Blixian cities. Massive growth seen in major cities is beginning to slow (almost half of South Blix's growth is due to amalgamation). This was to be expected as previous growth records were unsustainable for any region to maintain. Ryanby Provincial Population: 5,740,000 ▲ Urban Population: 5,108,000 ▲ Net gain of 400,000 due to immigration from Eastern Europe and from retirees from the Urban Matewood Area. Urban New London Area Urban New London is a Special Administrative Region of the Delongo Ministry which is maintained by the New London Capital Commission. The NLCC maintains statistics for the area, but census data is permitted to be collected by Stats Delongo. Special Administrative Region Population: 62,117,000 ''▲'' Urban Population: 62,117,000 ''▲'' Net gain of 4,322,000 due to immigration, rural to urban migration, and growth in city popularity. The net growth in 2017 will be concentrated in West New London as the city density begins to grow. The city's suburbia will be eliminated by 2020, so major growth is expected. Vue Baie Population provinciale (Provincial Population): 23,190,000 ▲ Population urbaine (Urban Population): 11,996,000 ▲ Gain net de 6,100,000 à cause de l'immigration à Vue Baie, puis il y avait beaucoup de personnes de Sienfield qui maintenant habite à Vue Baie est à la Blixe-quadrilatère. Net gain of 6,100,000 due to immigration to Vue Baie, and because many Sienfielders now live in Vue Baie and Quad-Blix. Furthermore, in 2014 the Vue Baie government created a French-language immigration scheme to bring in two million people to the new developments in les Collines-Anglo, making the Collines-Anglo now predominantly French-speaking, and solidifying the French-presence in the UBA to one of the most popular languages in the region after English, Chinese dialects, and Arabic.